


Archangelica

by mangacrack, nommunication



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Sabriel Minibang 2013, scars & cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommunication/pseuds/nommunication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been leading a desperate (and so far unsuccessful) search for a way to bring Dean and Castiel back.<br/>What he really needs is help from someone with power and knowledge that he doesn’t have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archangelica

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Archangelica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056456) by [nommunication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommunication/pseuds/nommunication). 



  


Gabriel! It was hard to draw so much nakedness. But I wanted the scars in wing forms.  
All hail the photo reference.

 

  
Sam, my favourite character. As always I struggled a bit to get the compostion done.  
Coloring was almost easy :)


End file.
